Kagome: A Modern Fairy Tale
by pyrobabe7713
Summary: WHAT IF INUYASHA AND THE GANG HAD SOMEHOW SWITCHED AROUND AND EVERYTHING WAS DIFFERENT AU SESSKAG


KAGOME: A MODERN FAIRY TALE

SUMMERY: WHAT IF INUYASHA AND THE GANG HAD SOMEHOW SWITCHED AROUND AND

EVERYTHING WAS DIFFERENT A/U

PAIRINGS: KAGOME/SESSHOUMARU SANGO/MIROKU KIKIO/INUYASHA RIN/SHIPPO

DISCLAIMER: THE CAST OF INUYASHA DOENT BELONG TO ME – BUT I WANT SESSHY AND MY

B-DAY IS CUMMING VERY SOON (HINT HINT)

CHAPPIE 1: THE GIRL NAMED KAGOME

A 16-year-old girl walked through the forest not making a sound, her onyx black hair swinging in a single braid down her back, she made her way through the dense forest to her Grandfather's shrine.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of eyes watched her every move. 'She is beautiful, I cannot wait till we are married.'

Kagome stopped and slowly turned around, "You are really getting quite annoying so please come out, state your desire with me and then leave me in my peace."

The demon that was watching her slowly came out of the bushes he was hiding behind. sweat drop "Kouga! What are you doing so close to my village- again?"

"Sorry Kagome I know that you hate being bothered and all but since you and I are- I thought we could spend a little extra time together if you feel like it." Kouga said anxiously.

Kagome's Sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No."

sigh

"Very well if you are sure, farewell," with a quick peck on the cheek, he was gone, a small whirlwind off in the distance.

"Kouga no baka!" Kagome snapped to herself, shaking herself out of her shocked stupor. "You made me waste half of the morning already!" Her eyes widened considerably. "Oh no- Ji-chan will kill me!" Kagome took off through the forest so fast, to a passerby it felt like only an unusually strong gust of wind.

* * *

"Kagome you are late!" her grandfather screeched at her when she arrived.

"I am – huff- sorry- huff- Ji-chan- huff huff- I was- huff- held up- huff- by Kouga." (If you can't tell she is breathing really hard)

"Kagome, my beloved granddaughter, IF YOU EVER WANT TO LEARN YOU BETTER BE HERE ON TIME! Besides it's expected of you."

sweat drop

"Yes Ji-chan."

"Good see that is doesn't happen again. Now today we'll begin with your writinglessons and then move on to your hand-to-hand fighting technique."

"Yes Ji-chan"

* * *

"Ouch Souta watch it my hands hurt so don't be mean!" Kagome complained when Souta wrapped the bandage to tight over her bloody hand.

"Sorry hold still it's not my fault that you had to go and use your Miko powers so much that your hands got bloodied up so bad!"

"Sorry" Kagome muttered painfully.

Flashback

Kagome stood in the center of the shrine. Her eyes closed.

She looked inside herself for her magic. That shiny blue light was her soul; the pink light, her heart and the flame of black and green fire her magic.

"Now child, hurry!" Her Grandfather whispered urgently when he saw the green and black flames gather around her closed fists.

**_/Let death come soon and deaths come quick_**

**_Like blowing the fire from a candlestick_**

**_Let the target wither in pain_**

**_While Hell's fires burn a welcome to their souls! /_**

When she uttered the word; 'hells fires' her eyes snapped open to reveal no pupils just a deep expanse of black fire within them. The stuffed dummy which was her 'target' suddenly exploded in flames of her magic and was burn to nothing but a small pile of ash, which Kagome calmly swept up with a broom to dump out side later.

"Good" her Grandfather said, "Now that you know that spell to heal and to defend life your Miko studies are complete. Also you now know how to read and write not to mention use a sword and defend yourself. There is no more that I can teach you so you must teach yourself."

"Thank you Ji-chan, I accept my role and position with honor."

"Good now, ahem, maybe you might want to go home and bandage those wounds of yours, they look pretty serious."

"NANI?!?"

End Flashback

"So you're a full Miko now right?" Souta asked uncertainly.

"Yup! And proud of it" she said gleefully.

"Hmm. If you're a Miko then why don't you heal your self?" he said confusedly.

sweat drop

"Well, heh, heh, because I'm kind of tapped on power right now and I don't want to be defenseless if a youkie attacks us."

"Kagome" Her mother walked into their home "we're having a party tonight in your honor and your suitor is going to be there so get ready."

"Nani!?! But mother, I told you, I don't want to wed him!"

"Kagome you will do as you're told, I have let you learn how to read, write, and fight, you are lucky he is still taking you now go get ready!"

* * *

"Kagome you should smile more it makes you more lovely." Kagome flashed a quick smile at Kouga and then resumed eating the bread in her hand. Kouga spared a quick glance at her mother who smiled, encouraging him to tried again,

"You will make a glorious queen for my clan." Kagome was silent and everyone watching held his or her breath. "You look so lovely tonight I can hardly wait till were married at the end of the week!"

Kagome suddenly stood, "Please excuse me Kouga, Mother, Grandfather." With that she left with her mother glaring at her retreating back, and Kouga looking confused.

"Was is something I said?"

"No, no, of course not!" Kagome's mother said loudly and quickly to make up for the sudden silence. "She just went to lie down as she had a long day." It seemed everyone was satisfied with that explanation and resumed eating. No one noticed Souta and Grandfather get up and leave the feasting.

* * *

Kagome went straight to her rooms and took out the bag of things she would need on her journey. Gold coins, several subduing necklaces, (just in case ) and the herbs that she had been gathering for the past 4 years that would keep her alive if nothing else would.

She changed into her most comfortable cloths, long baggy black pants that bunched at the ankle, a loose tunic that went to her knees with slits up to her hips so she could move around in them, with wide sleeves, and a pair of sandals that laced up to her knees. She quickly scrawled a note on a piece of parchment and hurried out the door.

_'Mother, Grandfather, Souta, I love you all. But I can't wed Lord Kouga. There __is too much for me to still do then sit at home sewing and producing babies._

_Farewell-_

_Kagome'_

Once outside she stopped and took a deep breath of air to calm herself. When she heard a cracking sound in the underbrush, she spun around faster than the human eye can see and whipped out her poison coated dagger, which she had strapped to the outside of her thigh.

* * *

Souta and Grandfather had been hurrying to the house where Souta had said she would be and were trying to make sure they weren't missed at the feast. All of the sudden Souta found a dagger pointed at his throat and wisely did not move although he couldn't help uttering a squeak which snapped his Grandfather to attention.

"Souta?" A voice whispered, all of the sudden he found himself in the fierce hug that was his sisters' alone. When they broke apart Kagome had tears in her eyes,

"Souta, Grandfather, I'm leaving to find my destiny and be rid of Kouga once and for all. Please do not mourn for me or follow me for I need to go alone, although I'll miss you."

"We know love; your brother and I would not have expected anything else, for you are truly your fathers' child. Kagome before you go take this for protection."

Grandfather handed her a small, glowing, pink jewel; "It's the Shikkon No Tama and it rightfully belongs to you."

"How did you find this Ji-chan?!? I thought it was lost forever!"

"No child it was born inside of you, it fell out when that youkie attacked me, you, and your parents when we were on our last picnic together."

Flashback

A young Kagome, her grandfather, and both of her parents are in a lush green field. They are laughing at the chibi Kagome as she runs around in circles trying to catch a silver and gold butterfly.

The peace is suddenly shattered as a centipede youkie crashes through the trees that surrounded the field. "Give me the Shikkon No Tama, I know its here!" The youkie sniffed at a particular sent in the air, "You have it!" It shrieked lunging at the young Kagome, "Give it to me!!"

"Yuma, Father, take Kagome and run, I'll buy us some time!" Kagome's father shouted as her threw Kagome at her mother.

"No! It will be mine!" Brutally ripping through the man in front of it, the crazed youkie lunged at the crying woman holding the frozen child. The monster tore into the child's side as she screamed.

All of the sudden dark green and black lights blinded everyone there. Throwing the old man and the woman back from the screaming child.

When the old man woke up he found an unconscious Kagome in her mothers' arms, the woman was silently crying tears of sorrow and joy. Sorrow for loosing her only love and joy for her only daughter being alive. He frowned as he saw there was no wound but a great deal of blood on his grandchild's side. He frowned again as he noticed there was no sign of the youkie that had attacked them, or of his son's body.

As the crying woman stood up, something dropped from the young girls clenched fist. The old man frowned again as he carefully picked up the little ball covered in blood.

His eyes slowly widened.

End Flashback

"That was when father died. But I don't remember anything like that happening, all I remember is waking up..."

"It does not matter child, the Shikkon No Tama is yours, guard it well."

"Thank you, Grandfather for whatever it is. But I must leave before Mother catches me-goodbye. I'll love you now and forever." With that she fled without a backward glance.

"Will our paths cross again Ji-chan?" Souta asked. "No my child, but Kagome shall have a long journey ahead of her. Very long indeed."

A shadowy figure walked away from a brightly lit house with only a single tear slowly trailing down her cheek as if to prove her sorrow.

"Goodbye Ji-chan, Brother, I shall love you forever."

* * *

Pyrobabe7713- OK I COMPLETELY REDID THIS ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT SUCKED ASS. SO IF YOU THINK ITS BETTER-

JANE- IT IS

Pyrobabe7713- MEANIE IT WASN'T THAT BAD (GETS DISBELIEVING STARE FROM JANE) SWEAT DROP OK SO MAYBE IT WAS

JANE- DUH IT WAS!!

Pyrobabe7713-YEAH YEAH WHAT EVER, ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW

JANE-PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND CHOCOLATE AND CANDY AND RAMEN AND COOKIES AND CARMEL AND FUDGE AND...

Pyrobabe7713- ( ) OK...

JANE- AND CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM AND COTTON CANDY AND LOLLIPOPS AND POP- SICKLES AND LUCAS AND-

Pyrobabe7713- EWW YOU LIKE LUCAS???

JANE- YEAH THEY'RE YUMMY ()!

Pyrobabe7713-YUCK!!

JANE- SOB SOB (SITS IN CORNER EATING LUCAS WITH A GIANT SPOON)

Pyrobabe7713- RIIIIGHT... OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW SO JANE CAN GET A LIFE AND NOT HAVE TO EAT LUCAS IN THE CORNER ANYMORE!!

JANE- YEAH ITS SIMPLE YOU JUST PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON... COME ON... YOU

CAN DO IT... COME ON... PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON...

Pyrobabe7713- ARRG!! JUST PUSH THE STUPID BUTTON ALREADY!!

JANE- PLEASE ()


End file.
